Metastatic bone tumors are the most common type of malignant bone lesion seen in adults, and are the most frequent metastatic site after lung and liver [Yoneda et al. (2000) J. Orthop. Sci. 5(1):75–81]. Both osteoblastic and osteolytic bone metastases are major causes of increased morbidity and eventual mortality in breast cancer patients. Approximately 75% of women who die of breast cancer display bone metastases at autopsy [Galasko, Incidence and distribution of skeletal metastases. In: C. S. B. Galasko (ed.) Skeletal Metastases. pp. 14–21, Butterworth, London, 1986; Rubens, The nature of metastatic bone disease. In: Bone Metastases. Diagnosis and Treatment, pp. 1–10, Springer, London, 1991].
Preeclampsia is among the most frequent causes of maternal death and perinatal mortality [Roberts et al. (1993) Lancet 341:1447–1451].
In light of the above considerations, it is important that there be available simple and reliable tests for metastasis of breast cancer to bone and preeclampsia.